Dazzlingly love
by ashxryuko27
Summary: The three are back but for revenge on the one who did it but one of them don't want to fight can is this a change that Ash can change those girls or will sonata change herself and her sisters
1. Chapter 1

**dazzlingly love**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and mlp friendship is magic and this story shows Ash ran to the dazzling you know ever since the events of rainbow rocks at the battle of the bands the three want to plot revenge on the one who cause them everything but one don't like the idea but will they be stop so enjoy the story**

Two years have pass since the battle of the bands the three girls are running but they were far away from the town since they lost their necklace that gives them powers that are like sirens but let's people lose joy "we were close so close" said the one has orange curtly hair was the leader of the group "but sis it was just a concert we can always find a way to start the new" said the youngest had light blue skin and a ponytail hair her name is sonata but the one with pink skin has purple pigtails was the second eldest of the group "Sonata we can't start a new life ever since that troublemaker came to the school he and his girl ruined everything." She was talking about Ash and Twilight

"Enough you two we should rest and we think of a plan tomorrow." Said Abiago as the two agreed on that "right we shell" said airia as they were asleep as the train makes a move then morning pass they stop at the port all three girls wake up "morning sisters" said Sonata as she yawn suddenly she sing they were surprised they discovery that they have their magical voice is back "how is it possible we can sing without our jewels?" Airia said as they seen those two couple fighting hits them "interesting instead of draining People's Energy it actually provides people's energy in which means we can now use our voice to give people physical mental energy boost." Said adagio

"Which means we can use it for everything" aria said as their plan would work really well in a fight. But at Kanto Ash was on his way home to see everyone he knew "few more miles till I get home" Ash said as he's at viridian city but watch the breaking news "I am reporter summers to share this discovering three mysterious girls came and attack metropolis all heroes Like the Justice League is on the verge of defeat but then when they start singing they are once again energized to continue the fight but they disappeared as if they are looking for someone" as Ash walks away

"Those three are back and turns out they had their powers back and I believe they are searching for me..." As he heard different voices "you mean like us!" As Ash looks "oh...not those three again" Ash said looking at two familiar faces and a meowth

"Prepare for..." As a beam appeared send them flying

"Who did that" as he saw the Dazzlings here "I don't know who those clowns are but you're ours for revenge" said adagio as Ash has his blade out "OK let's dance" as they are going to fight Sonata sees the beauty of kanto but don't want to fight as she stops "No stop!" Said Sonata as the three looked at her sisters "Sonata what's with you it's our cha..." As Aria was cut off "No I don't want to fight look at us it's always fight fight...fight I don't want that I wanted a new life" as she was in tears "please just stop if you want to fight him I'll help him" as the two looked at her but they don't want to hurt their sister as they stop but adagio looks at Ash

"Ash right...she's right we'll change for our little sister on one thing you must visit us at cherrygrove at jhoto every season so we can be with you because our sister has a thing for you" as Ash heard adagio said that he actually agrees that he'll visit them every season "And I accepted that if sonata care to hang out with me more" as sonata heard him said that as she hugged him agreed with him "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," she said as those two left to cherrygrove

(Five months)

Ash Ketchum and Sonata Dusk walked down a busy street of Cherrygrove City in Johto. Back when Ash and Sonata first got together he made arrangements for her sisters to live in his home world. As they walked Sonata held onto Ash's arm as they moved through the crowded streets.

"Nervous?" he asked she looked at him with a smile.

"Nope." she gave him a peck on the cheek. "When I'm with you I can do anything." she leaned her head against him as they continued on. They finally made it to their destination; a nice apartment building next to the water. They went inside an Sonata pushed a call button. "Aria Adagio! It's me and Ash. Can we come up?" Their was no replay at first but then they heard Aria's voice. "Sure come on up." in her uncaring tone. They took the elevator up to the penthouse on the top floor. Ash knocked on the door waiting patiently. Soon Aria greeted them with a bored and rather frustrated look. Sonata jumped on her hugging her tightly.

"Ari!" Aria hugged back and stared at Ash. "Hey you two come on in." They entered the place and took seats next to each other on the couch as Aria sat in a chair across from them next to Adagio who seemed more interested on what was on her phone.

"So what is it Sonata. I could barely understand your last call." Aria asked.

"Well..." She started then looked at Ash. He held her hand as she grew in confidence.

"Ash and I are getting married." She beamed holding out her hand showing off her engagement ring.

Aria's eye bulged almost out of her head. Adagio dropped her phone in shock.

"WHAT!" They cried out. Sonata just smiled and leaned into Ash's embrace as he wrapped an arm around her kissing her cheek.

"Yep we will be married in a few months but i want you guys to come. I know we are not the closest of sisters but it would mean the world to me if you could come and be my bridesmaids."

"It would mean a lot to the both of us if cold come." Ash added in.

Aria was still shell shocked but Adagio just seem to scowl.

"Why should we. Like you said we have never been close though we are great full for what Ash as done for us in living in this world. You have your life and we have ours so what's wrong with leaving it like that."

Sonata looked sad as Ash rubbed her side and gave a scowl to Adagio. Aria finally got out of her shock.

"Also how do you know he will satisfy your needs. I bet he can't. No one as ever satisfied us in the millennium we lived. I mean have you even slept with him yet."

"Yes I have." Sonata beamed with pride. She would not have anyone doubt her Ash in anyway. Ash blushed mildly in embarrassment. The other girls jaws dropped in disbelief.

"And he is the best period." She turned to her love and Kissed him deeply. Ash just rolling with it. Sonata moved onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him and her tongue battled his for dominance. The two on lookers were shocked at how bold their little sister was. After a few minutes the two lovers broke the kiss with a small strand of saliva left between them. Sonata turned smugly to her older sisters.

"Well What do you say to that my sisters."

Both Adagio and Aria was amazed by the love before them and felt envy and jealousy over their Sonata. Both were aroused and felt their need to mate grew in them. Being a siren too Sonata knew this would happen and prepared Ash in advance.

"I think they need to have some first hand experience Ash." She said with a smirk Ash smirked too and pinned Sonata to the couch looking over at their audience.

"Then let's show them how it is done." He leaned in and kissed her again and went for her breasts

Lemon

Both girls stared in disbelief and had their heat burned inside them. Sonata panted as Ash pulled out of her and still kissed her body back up to her kissing her deeply. Adagio blushed heavily and her lust quickly over took her ego.

"I have to have him inside me." She almost cried out as she stripped out of her clothes. Ash sat back as Adagio knelt down in front of him and strokes his rod. Ash moaned and held her head as she licked and sucked on him as it returned to full strength. She starred in amazement; it had to be ten inches long and 3 inch thick.

"My turn..." She muttered as she got up and climbed on to Ash sitting on his lap. Ash held onto her hips as she lined up his dick with her entrance. She gasped the moment his head touched her; and moaned loudly as she sank down on to him.

"So big.." She panted as she tried to take more of him. But she did it, ash's manhood was now full sheathed inside. She rose up then slammed back down onto his rod as road him as he molded her perfect ass. Ash groaned as her tight love tunnel milked him for all his worth. Ash then moved his face in and caught as flaying boob with his mouth and sucked hard.

Adagio screamed in pleasure as she felt her first orgasm she wrapped her arms around his head as she rod it out. Ash moved his head from her breasts and stared at her with a loving smile Adagio blushed heavily. No one even looked that way to her. He then moved up and kissed her. She was shocked but felt so much love in it she kissed back as Ash thrusting grew faster and harder. They kept on kissing as they reached their limits. Ash fire load after load of hot cum flooded her womb and love tunnel. Adagio moaned as he filled her to the brim with his seed.

"I love you" Adagio muttered before passing out on top of Ash. He smiled and brushed her hair aside to stroke her cheek. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he moved to slide out of her. She groaned at the lost of the manhood.

Ash turned to Aria who was groping her exposed breasts and fingered herself.

"Seems someone couldn't wait for her turn." Ash smiled as he walked over to her.

"Well seeing you bang both of my sisters with that amazing dick. You can't blame a girl for being a little impatient." She said as she stripped out of her clothes and stood up in front of Ash. Ash took one hand and grabbed her ass and the other cupped a boob. Aria wrapped an arm around his neck and the other gripped his rod and stroked it back to full strength. They kissed and made out as they pleased each other.

Once Ash was ready he pinned her to the wall and rammed his dick inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her to the walled and went wild and fast.

"Fuck Ash. Fuck me real good. I want you to own this pussy. Own me love me. YES ASH FUCK!"

"So tight and so good. I can feel every inch of you." Ash growled as he licked her neck. "You want me to own you Aria. You want me to spill my seed into your womb. Maybe you want me to knock you up; carry my child inside you."

"Fuck you can talk dirty Ash. OHH Sonata deserves you. You can her can make babies me. I just want to be loved by you. I am addicted to you dick. My pussy is being molded into the shape of you dick. One day if I'm crazy I will carry a kid for you. But until then. Fuck me Ash."

Ash fired his seed deep with in her. Thankfully Ash Could control his fertility and could decide whether or not to impregnant a girl. Ash took the three sirens into the bedroom and laid them down with Ash in the middle and Sonata on top. soon going to sleep.

Afterwards Ash and Sonata start to head home with her constantly rubbing her tummy. Ash asks her something "Sonata are you pregnant" he asked her if she's pregnant she smiles and shakes her head "Yes Ash I'm pregnant you are going to be a daddy to our little bundle of joy" she's going to make sure that her little bundle of joy will be cherished by her, her sisters and her amazing husband smiles and gives her a cheap to cheek hug as they continue on home

 **thats it of the story it took three days but it's the first time making this story and shows that they can change for the a new life and leave their old ways but the two you know never change their attitude that much so hope you enjoy the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**dazzlingly love**

 **CH 2**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and mlp friendship is magic and this story shows Ash ran to the dazzling you know ever since the events of rainbow rocks at the battle of the bands the three want to plot revenge on the one who cause them everything but one don't like the idea but will they be stop so enjoy the story**

Two years have pass since the battle of the bands at the night pass the town the three girls are back to get revenge on sunset and her friends "ok sisters here is my plan of revenge by showing sunset and that goodie two shoes twilight a lesson we shall capture their lovey dovey knight Ash Ketchum and give him such torment that he never forget by having our share of love to him" said the oldest of the group adagio as they found a way to do that by raping ash "oh I love the idea sis" said Aria but one had a thought of it "i don't like it it's not right" said sonata didn't like the plan but they ignore their youngest gone along with it

At the other side Ash was heading back to home to surprise his lovely girlfriends after their winning two years ago "Twilight and sunset that was amazing I had those two by my side" Ash then remembered one thing "scratch that those two, Dawn, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie had a crush on me maybe till I get back I'll ask them for a romantic surprise" as he was walking an sack was on his head "Hey what the?" As the Dazzlings got him and dragged him off

"Ah where am I and where's my clothes?" As seen himself naked as Adagio and Aria appeared with no clothes just completely naked as they walk towards him "what you two want" Ash ask when they have him and had him pinned

"Payback for helping those girls but revenge is sweet" said adagio as they start kissing him

Aria has her womanhood at his face made him start licking her as he did with what's left of their magic as adagio had his rod and sandwiched it with her breasts and starts rubbing Ash has strong will but the pressure of those two made him moan loving it aria was loving it as she feels his tongue licking her womanhood as adagio was going faster more "keep going we must destroy his spirit" said adagio as ash reach is limit as his seed is on her breasts and aria released her love juice on his face when the two finished "he's still strong but hot" said aria as adagio had no problem "don't worry aria sonata will take care of him" as they leave sonata dusk to do it she was about to do it

"Oh it's you here to rape me too" Ash said as she refused and untied him "what!?" Ash was surprised as she got him back his clothes "I'm getting you out of here and I'm coming with you" said sonata as Ash seem to trust her as they snuck the out without her sisters knowing sonata took him back to his house where everyone was they ash's sister, delia, his girlfriend's twilight and sunset, and his friends are worried

"Is Ash going to be ok" said fluttershy so worried "don't worry sugarcube I know Ash is fine he's as strong will as a tauros" said applejack but when they came in they saw Ash "hey everyone" he said all of them hug him telling him they were so worried about him

"Ash where were you i was worried" twilight asked him

"Well i was on my way back to see you guys but i was captured by the dazzlings they took me somewhere no one can't find us they remove my clothes and raped me" he told them he was raped by the Dazzlings "Ash that's terrible!" Rarity said to him "wait if you are caught how did you escape?" Rainbow asked him but when sunset saw sonata dusk "hi there" she said innocent voice as sunset was furious "you what did you do to my love" sunset shout she was about to attack her until Ash got in front of sonata "no sunset sonata helped me escaped and i owe her and I'm in her Dept" Ash told them they she help him escape they believe him

"Thank you sonata for bringing Ash back" said celestia as they thanked her for saving him "And we're sorry for what we think of blaming you" said rainbow as they apologize to her too she accept their apology when everyone asleep "sonata you can share my room you want" Ash offers her to stay as sonata has nowhere to go she smiled "sure Ash" she said as Ash took her to his room "you are free to take shower to clear that smell off of you" he told her she can take a shower

"They're right you are a gentlemen" as she heads in strip naked and has a shower after took one about a hour she came out with a towel to cover her body as she see ash was in his boxers "you look great sonata" as she blush from his word

"Thank you Ash" she said as he was about to take one

"I'll head in and see you till I'm out" he said when she Tripped ash caught sonata "I got you!" He said only them to fall on the bed ash on his back and sonata on top of him with there lips in contact with each other as they broke it "I'm so sorry Ash I should leave" she apologize for she did as she was about to leave when Ash grabbed her arm and told her "it's okay and i wanted to thank you sonata for what you did for me" as her eyes were surprised as they stare at each other eye to eye then they kiss and was making out each other Sonata feels a spark in her heart as she realise this is real love like a fairy tale as they kiss away

Ash remove her towel showing her completely naked as Ash looks at her "wow you are more beautiful just like Twilight, Sunset, Dawn, Rainbow and my other friends" as sonata was in tears they keep kissing as Ash groped her breasts and massages them as sonata feels his touch "oh oh Ash yes" as he starts pinching her nipples and was sucking her as sonata held his head wants him to keep going and loving it

"More ash please" she said as he was done enjoying her milk he lowers down and starts licking her womanhood as sonata was moaning more "oh wow he's good no wonder those girls love him" she said as Ash starts fingering her womanhood

"Oh yes" she said

Ash keeps going gently to her as she feels it more then reach her limit as the floods were released she breathes heavily "you enjoy it a lot" he said as sonata look at him "may I" she ask him as he nodded sonata lowers down undid his boxers leaving him completely naked too she grabbed his rod and puts it in her mouth and starts bopping "oh sonata" ash enjoys it as she keeps going just like Twilight, sunset, dawn, rainbow, applejack, fluttershy, rarity, pinkie but she's like their level as he's reaching limit "sonata I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she cleans herself up for the taste then Ash is on top of her

"Are you ready for this we can stop" ash ask her it's just he don't want to hurt her "Yes Ash I been such a nuisance to my sisters and feel alone and I want this do this for me" as Ash understands her as they kiss and make out Ash starts thrusting her gently as she let's out a beautiful moan but she feels pain and bleeding but they keep going as Sonata wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist as they been going at it hours and reach limit

"Sonata I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting "me too Ash let's cum together" as Ash release his seed in her womanhood those two were exhausted they decide to take a shower together "sonata stay with us I love to have you around and make friends with my friends" ash offers her to stay as Sonata as she kiss him deep

"Thank you Ash you change my heart and now I had a place to stay with you" as they stay in the shower a bit

 **thats it of the story it took three days but it's the first time making this story and shows that they can change for the a new life and leave their old ways but the two you know never change their attitude that much so hope you enjoy the story**


End file.
